


[Podfic] Definitely, Maybe

by Ellejabell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Harry, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellejabell/pseuds/Ellejabell
Summary: Prompt 62Person A had their headphones in when Person B first asked them out, which B was unaware of at the time. So when Person B saw A’s head bobbing along to the music, they took it as a yes.So it’s been months of A and B going on dates, and B stealing kisses and A just smiling and letting whatever happens happen. Somehow it gets brought up that they’re dating and A is instantly like “wait– we’re dating?”“Um, yeah???”“Oh cool weird”“What else would we have been? I’ve kissed you at least like 3 times every time I see you. We’ve gone to the movies every Saturday for two months.”“Honest, I was just kinda going with it. Thought you were just real affectionate and stuff. But yeah, sure, we can be dating.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	[Podfic] Definitely, Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of [Definitely, Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058318l).  
> by [MagicGirlinaMuggleWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld/pseuds/MagicGirlinAMuggleWorld).  
> . Thank you for the permission to read your beautiful fic!

**Definitely, Maybe**

**by MagicGirlinaMuggleWorld**

**read by Elle-ja-bell**

[ellejabell](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575) · [[Podfic} Definitely, Maybe](https://soundcloud.com/user-350161575/podfic-definitely-maybe)

[Download MP3 here!](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xFW76gPzdhZbX2x5v5nJ237-H8ecbVa_)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! This fic was made as part of Voiceteam 2020 for the SWAP challenge. You can find me on Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/elle-ja-bell).  
> .


End file.
